


Fireflies

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes Weiss to one of her favortie spots that she use to go to as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

“Come on you slow poke! What’s taking you so long?” Yang shouts at Weiss. The smaller girl grumbles curse words as she trudges up the hill. Barely half way up it and Weiss’ feet already hurt. Yang had said beforehand that the hill was ‘small…easy to climb up’ but now it is turning into a challenge.

Weiss stops for a moment to catch her breath. There is still half a hill left. “I’m not a slow poke Yang! You are the one that ran ahead of me! And this is no hill. It’s more like a mountain.”

“We are almost there Weiss. Trust me when I say it will be worth it.”

“It better be or you are walking home.”

Weiss starts walking again. Once she is caught up the two walk together the rest of the way up the hill. Upon reaching the top of the hill Weiss falls on her back completely out of breath. Yang smiles. “See not that bad.”

Weiss punches her girlfriend in the ankle. Yang hisses through her teeth and starts to rub her now sore foot. As Yang tends to her injury Weiss looks around at her surroundings. At first it is hard to see with the only light comes from the shattered moon and its starry companions. Once her eyes adjust to the dark Weiss can see what is around her.

Grass gently moves against the breeze. Flowers of all different bright colors stick out from the ground. In the distance trees make up a small outline of a forest. She can also hear some crows cackling in the distance. Other than that there is nothing spectacular about this place. On the car ride here Yang kept saying how awesome this area is. What is so awesome about a place that looks like any old grassy field?

Yang settles down next to Weiss. She starts to pluck some blades of grass before speaking. “I guess they are being shy tonight. Usually they are out when the moon rises.”

Weiss sits up. “What do you mean ‘they’?”

“You will see.” Yang smiles.

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“’Cause that will ruin the surprise. Relax and trust me, okay?”

Weiss only sighs. Yang has formed a habit of not telling her things and always having surprises in store. Sure that can be nice once in a while but there are days like now where her secretive nature is annoying. Whatever it is that Yang is waiting for better come soon. The bugs seem to be loving Weiss’ ankles at the moment.

So they wait, and wait, and wait some more. The only thing interesting that happens is that a flock of crows come out of the tree and pass over head in the sky. Still nothing else happens. Getting more annoyed Weiss is about to ask Yang once again why she brought her out here. She stops when a small yet bright yellow light flashes in front of her. As quickly as it came the light fades away. Seconds later the light returns then fade, repeating the rhythm in slow blinks. More and more start to appear around the two teenagers.

“Fireflies.” Weiss whispers. She turns her head around. More of the lightning bugs appear, dotting the landscape in yellow. Never before has she seen so many fireflies. Usually only a handful dance outside her home windows. Here it is like a whole new world to Weiss. She cannot take her eyes off of the sight.

Weiss sticks out a hand. One of the fireflies land on her fingers and begins to crawl around. It still flashes its light as it moves around. Yang does the same thing.

“I told you that you’d like it. Ruby, my Dad, and my Uncle use to come here all the time when I was younger. For whatever reason these little guys like to come here en masse.” Yang lets the firefly on her hand fly away. “Rubes and I use to catch these guys then release them. Sometime we would do just this. Sit down and just watch everything.”

“You use to catch them?” Weiss asks.

“Yeah. Why? Have you never caught a firefly?”

Weiss shakes her head. “Winter never wanted too do much with me. And my father always made sure we never did anything to tarnish the Schnee name so being a kid a lot of the time was out of the question.”

“Then let’s catch some!” Yang shoots up onto her feet. “I do have a jar in my bag so that we could catch some. Trust me when I say it is a lot of fun.”

 “If you like.”

Yang’s lilac eyes light up. She starts to dig through her bag till she pulls out a jar. The round piece of glass as small twigs and leaves. Tiny holes have been poked into the lid. Weiss stands up on her feet as Yang pops open the lid.

Once ready the two take separate paths. Yang heads towards the right while Weiss goes leftward. Weiss slowly stalks the small bugs, looking for the right one to grab. Her blue eyes lock on one of the bugs. Carefully and quietly Weiss makes her way towards it. She reaches up her hand as she draws closer. When close enough Weiss closes her hands.

A smile comes across her face. However it quickly fades away when a light flashes above her hands. She opens her hand and finds nothing in them. Either she was too slow or the firefly was too fast. Weiss sighs but tries again. The same results happen again and again. No matter how hard she tries Weiss can’t seem to catch a single bug. This causes her to become flustered. Which causes her to struggle even more with the catching the fireflies. That causes her to become more flustered. It is an endless cycle.

“Easy now.” Yang says. The blonde places a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath. It takes time to get the knack of catching these guys. See.” Yang holds up her jar. Four fireflies move around in it.

“Do you have any tips on catching them or no?”

“Nope. Just gotta be lucky. Clear your head and try again.”

Weiss nods. She takes a deep breath before trying once more at capturing the bugs. Slowly she draws closer to one of them and closes her hands around them. After closing them together she does not see any light hover above her hands like before. Curious if she did catch the firefly Weiss cracks open her hands far enough to peer in. Sure enough her palms are glowing yellow from tiny bug crawling around.

This time a smile forms and stays on Weiss’ face. After so many mistakes and misses she has finally captured one. Yang is also smiling at the sight. She holds out the jar so Weiss can place the bug in it. Yang and Weiss continue to go after the fireflies. The jar quickly fills up with mostly what Yang has caught. There are so many fireflies in the jar that Yang jokes they could use it as a flashlight.

Neither have plans of stopping anytime soon. Weiss has gotten really into capturing them. She is so lost in it that she is not pay attention. Her foot catches a hole. Everything becomes a blur before she feels the ground hit her. She tumbles a few feet before stopping. Weiss groans as she sits up, rubbing her head.

“You okay Weiss?” Yang asks as she runs down the hill. There is a laugh in her voice. “You took a nice tumble.”

“Yeah I’m fine. Maybe a little dazed but I’m good.”

“You know that looks a lot of fun. Rolling down the hill. Rubes and I use to do it all the time when we were here.”

Yang places the jar of fireflies down on the ground. Weiss watches as Yang lays on her side before rolling down the hill a few feet. She ends up on her stomach before running back up where Weiss still sits.

“Race ya.” She says.

“Really?” Weiss gives Yang a look.

“Come on Weiss. It’ll be fun. You don’t have to do it too many times. Just once is all I ask. I won’t ask again if you do it now.”

“Fine.”

Both Weiss and Yang lie down on her side. Both count down from three before rolling down the hill. Weiss stops after a few yards while Yang continues to travel down the hill. The blonde quickly realizes her white haired companion is no longer following her. She stops and climbs back up the hill. Suddenly she starts to laugh. Weiss give her a look.

“Your shirt.” Yang says.

Weiss looks down. The white shirt she has on is stained green from rolling around. Yang’s own yellow shirt has turned green. Weiss starts to laugh as well.

“Looks like we got a lot of cleaning up to do. Let’s go release though fireflies then we will go home okay?” Yang asks.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Yang smiles. She and Weiss head back where the jar is sitting. Yang picks it up and opens the lid. Many fireflies shot out of the jar, making a trail of light as they do so. Weiss watches the fireflies leave and fill the area around her and Yang.

All of a sudden Yang grabs Weiss’ chin. The taller girl gives her a kiss on the lips. She smiles as she pulls away. “Do I have to walk home or no?”

“No you don’t. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you.”

“No problem. You want to stay a little longer?”

“I’ll stay a little while longer.”


End file.
